warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ultimate Guide/SkyClan
:Below contains in-depth information for the SkyClan chapter of The Ultimate Guide. If you are looking for a shorter summary of the entire book, please check the main article. Chapter summary/Cats described Below is a list of the SkyClan cats mentioned in The Ultimate Guide along with the descriptions given on their pages in a summarized version. :Cloudstar was proud of his Clan. When Twolegs came and destroyed their territory, he trusted the other clans to help him survive. Instead they denied, and Cloudstar and his Clanmates had to leave. Most of the cats went on and found Deepsands Gorge, while Birdflight stayed in ThunderClan with her newborn kits. He had lost faith in StarClan, and he stopped believing in the warrior code. Other leaders came after him, but while in StarClan, he watched as his Clan was scattered by rats. :Skywatcher was the last descendant of SkyClan living in the gorge. His mother had told him about the warrior code and about his descendants. Skywatcher spent most of his life on top of a rock, looking at the stars. Other cats called him Moony because of his strange behavior. When Firestar and Sandstorm came, they understood him. When they rebuilt SkyClan, he became a respected elder. Shortly after, he died. He never forgot how much he owed to Firestar, and he gave the prophecy of the three. :Leaf started out as a loner in the woods. Firestar came to her, proposing the idea of living in a Clan and explaining SkyClan to her. She was interested in this new way of life, and joined the group. Her warrior name was Leafdapple, and she learned fast. She was given Sparrowpaw as an apprentice. She fought fiercely to defeat the troublesome rats. Their medicine cat, Echosong, received a vision that revealed Leafdapple was to become the leader of SkyClan, and she became Leafstar. With support from her mate, Billystorm, and her deputy, Sharpclaw, she led her Clan bravely. She even initiated a new kind of warrior, daylight-warriors, serving the Clan by day and returning to Twoleg nests by night She had kits, Firekit, Harrykit, and Stormkit, and rescued them when they were taken by an elderly Twoleg. Her mate stayed with the Clan permanently after this. Her only mistake in her leadership was when she sent Sol away, as he left to terrorize the other Clans. :Echosong was a kittypet with no hint of Clan cat in her. Despite this, she dreamed of starry cats, and she expected Firestar and Sandstorm when they arrived looking for warriors. She willingly left her housefolk and trained as Sandstorm's apprentice. Echosong had a quick memory for herbs and sensitivity to the stars, making her the obvious choice for the SkyClan medicine cat. Some cats were suspicious of her, but Echosong proved her worth. She saved lives after the battle with the rats and grieved for Rainfur with the rest of her Clanmates. Echosong was the one who received the vision that told her Leafdapple, later Leafstar, would become leader. Firestar knew he was leaving the Clan in safe paws with these two. :When Firestar and Sandstorm first arrived, Sharpclaw was a loner named Scratch. Firestar soon learned that the tom had many qualities of a strong warrior. Scratch was more than eager to join and help out with the new Clan. He became arrogant and dismissive of kittypets. He would leap too quickly into fights and skirmishes, but he played a great role in defeating the rats. Leafstar knew he'd be a good deputy, but in his heart, Sharpclaw believed he deserved to be leader. Despite this, he was still committed to his new role. He was particularly impatient when it came to the new daylight-warriors. His leader made him give the cats a chance while he began growing closer to Cherrytail. It is unknown as to what kind of leader he will be, but for now he is a loyal and courageous deputy. Category:Chapter subpages Category:The Ultimate Guide Category:Field Guides